The Calm Before The Storm
by Belldere
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus and Peter spend a relaxing day under their favourite tree at Hogwart, not knowing that their jokes and half-predictions will come true in the worst kind of way. Until then they are all content to spend what little time they have together.


"You know I think it's missing something" Sirius mused as Remus held up a portrait of Bellatrix Black he had just sketched, copying, from a picture Sirius had brought.  
The Marauders were sitting beneath the beech tree out in the school yard, lounging lazily as the world went by.  
Remus had a quill between his teeth and had a piece of parchment in his outstretched hands.  
"What did you have in mind?"... James asked from where he was lying, stretched out in the sun.  
Peter craned his neck to see the picture then snickered "maybe a straightjacket?" he nervously suggested.  
Sirius snapped his head up looking delightedly at Peter "brilliant Wormy, that's perfect!" Peter looked almost overly pleased with the compliment, as though it were a drug to him and he was already craving another hit.  
But none of his friends saw the hint of greed behind Peter's eyes.  
Remus was too busy scribbling on the piece of parchment again, under Sirius' watchful gaze while James lay with his own eyes closed.  
"Ok I think I'm done" Remus said in his comparatively quiet voice, still recovering from the last full moon.  
Sirius snatched the sketch out of Remus' hands with a grin and then held it up to his face and laughed his husky, bark-like laugh, his head thrown back in glee.  
James' eyes snapped open and, quick as a whip, he stole the parchment from Sirius' slack hands.  
He, too, began to laugh "Nice one Moony. I'd say you're best yet" he said handing the picture back to his friend.  
Of course everyone knew Moony was a dab-hand at drawings, it was Remus who had drawn the Marauders map, though each of them had contributed to it.  
Sirius and James had provided all the information on the castle they could, as well as searching and re-searching Hogwarts by night to make sure they knew every inch of it to put on the map.  
Remus researched paper and map enchantments, with the help of Peter, and drew the map itself.  
Peter using his uncanny ability to worm his way out of sticky situations either to steal food for late nights or else act as a decoy while the others searched rooms that would otherwise be locked during the night.  
The only step left was to label each of the rooms and also the record the writing for the dots that would signify the inhabitants of the castle.  
Sirius, having the most petite writing, which got him on the receiving end of quite a few 'girl' jokes until he just learnt to roll with it, ended up with this responsibility.  
When they finally signed their names on the very front of the parchment the Marauders map was made.  
And the friends were closer than ever.  
Sirius grinned and flopped back down onto the grass beside James.  
"You know Moony, I think I'm going to send that to my dear cousin for her birthday, I think she'll like it, good look into the future for her, does Azkaban still use straight-jackets? What d'you think Prongs?"  
"I think it's an excellent idea Padfoot" James replied lazily while Peter giggled. Remus however looked concerned.  
"What's wrong Moony?" Sirius asked without even opening his eyes.  
"I don't think it's a good idea to taunt your cousin" admitted Remus "she seems kind of-"  
"-bat shit insane? She is" Sirius confirmed "I swear she's going to kill me one day, judging by that last little family reunion I think that's definitely how I'm going to go" Sirius said jokingly.  
James sat up abruptly and punched his friend in the shoulder.  
"There will be no dying" James said sharply, glaring around at all his friends "I swear that as long as I live none of you will die. I will always be there to protect you guys, so there'll be no dying from any of you."  
Sirius grinned "Nice speech mate" he said sarcastically "I think I may have dozed off around the middle but you got me back at the end" Peter laughed raucously while Remus allowed a chuckle to slip through his lips, though he was worried.  
And although he believed every word James said and he loved all his friends Remus had a feeling that it would all end soon.  
That he would be left alone again.  
It was in the back of his mind.  
He could feel it coming.  
But for now he forced the feeling down to spend what time he had left with James, Sirius and Peter.  
The people he loved, his best friends and brothers.


End file.
